Butterbeer
by JithDWright
Summary: "To hell with it." Theodore takes Harry in his arms and kisses him and leaves the room. fem!Harry Potter Theodore Nott


_**Hello. My name is Jith and I'm a begginer writer-translator. I translate to English much worse than to Russian language.**_

 _ **Forgive me for my mistakes. I'll correct myself. I'm promise**_

* * *

After the victory she has completely wallowed in problems. The family Black and Potter, frankly, were abandoned from the word "absolutely". And from the same word the girl nothing knew about it. And what from her to take? From the ordinary orphan.

Etiquette? Dances? Finance? Business management? It that for wild beasts and what him eat with? On the last money, special literature was bought and the necessary people were hired for training. Goblins still have not moved away from hacking, so Harry wasn't in a hurry to visit them yet.

Circles under eyes became more, by Christmas she will probably be able to put the not numerous gifts brain swelled up from amount of information, and muscles hurt from dances, legs didn't obey and sometimes she literally crept in a bedroom. On a house-elf, however, but nevertheless growth at them not big, and they haven't risked to use the magic on unknown her reasons.

Owls with friendly meetings invitations flied more and more seldom, and friends visited her are more rare than owls. Ron has nursed a grievance when it on his joke (not so ridiculous, by the way) has thrown in him a malefice (nerves whether you know). And Hermione has supported the newly appeared husband when Harry has tried to explain to her that Granger not to understand all that bacchanalia that has fallen down on Potter because it is Muggle-born (well, she didn't want to offend).

In sight now much more often appeared happy face of Malfoy, and he didn't cause former hatred. War has changed all. Or only her? And Lady Malfoy with pleasure has undertaken Harry's education in the Black style, probably her not enough one child (still, she grew in such family) and she influenced on Potter.

But together with Malfoys in her life there was even more his. From the first course she has paid attention to the silent boy in suite Draco that watched without contempt and hatred inherent in all slytherins. And ontinued day after day, year after year they caught each other in crowd and gave hardly noticeable smiles. It was their secret, they felt something personal, intimate in it therefore didn't hurry to devote others.

Everything has changed on the fourth year when from her as well as now, all have turned away, she became a derelict at the faculty for what she didn't do. That day Harry sat at a little table at a window and watched bad weather that was on Hogsmid's streets. For the Foggy Albion the rain was the normal phenomenon, but for this area not absolutely. The magic radiated a special background and in the majority of days over Hogsmeade and Hogwarts the sun shone.

Money remained in a cloak, a cloak in the room, the room in Hogwarts, and Hogwarts in twenty minutes of was no wish to get wet, even for the sake of Butterbeer and to come back so early too there was no desire therefore she also sat here all alone.

The mug of Butterbeer before her it became huge surprise. Probably Potter has so thought that just haven't noticed how someone have approached her little table. Inexcusably for The-girl-whose-life-is-always-on-edge, however.

Nott stood nearby sparkling a warm look of brown eyes. Also he held a mug in one hand, and the second was in wheaten hair. Thereby the guy showed uncertainty in the actions.

"You will resolve?" he asked.

Their true friendship which has developed into fine and innocent feeling has begun with these words and a mug of Butterbeer. Shouldn't say that now it is her most favourite drink?

Here and now she sat in an table and raked a huge pack of documents that Lords who have been interested in cooperation with her have sent her. Or marriage contracts, the last, by the way, she immediately burned in the fireplace, which gaily cracked and tenderly wrapped the parchment, as if he agreed with the mistress and her decision.

Suddenly, a mug is placed on the table, it determines by smell that it has a Butterbeer, what makes her smile gently. Only one person always knows how that it is necessary for her.

The man puts his hands on her numb shoulders and begins a massage, causing a groan of pleasure from the girl.

"You'll ruin yourself, Harry, rest," he whispered softly into her ear, biting the lobe slightly, but immediately following it with his tongue, as if apologizing for his actions

"Theo, if I do not, tomorrow these papers will be even bigger." She leans back in her chair, gently smiling at the man with warm brown eyes.

"To hell with it." Theodore takes Harry in his arms and kisses him and leaves the room.

Tomorrow she to take offense at him because has he distracted her from works. Tomorrow he as well as she will be in papers that somehow to help her. Tomorrow she will become the rescuer of the magic world again, lady Blek and lady Potter. And he will just be near. But it will be only tomorrow, and today there is only he and she.


End file.
